Ne pars pas avec lui
by BlackAngelz
Summary: Après la guerre Harry s'est plongé corps et âme dans le sexe et découche presque tous les soirs. Mais il se dit amoueux d'un homme inaccessible... Cela inquiète Draco au plus haut point... HPDM
1. Chapter 1

**Ne pars pas avec lui**

Genre : Slash HPDM - Ne lisez pas si vous n'aimez pas ce genre, vous êtes prévenus !

Résumé : Harry découche presque tous les soirs et se dit amoueux d'un homme inaccessible... Cela inquiète Draco au plus haut point... HPDM

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Cette fanfiction n'a pas un but lucratif.

* * *

Cette septième année commençait sur les chapeaux de roues… Des changements conséquents avaient eu lieu suite à la guerre…

Voldemort avait été tué, Ron et Hermione sortaient - enfin ! – ensembles, Rogue avait été reconnu à sa juste valeur grâce à son rôle d'espion pour l'Ordre, la paix était revenue dans les chaumières… et Harry Potter s'envoyait en l'air avec n'importe qui…

Les rumeurs prétendaient en effet qu'il avait commençait à sortir avec Charlie Weasley, puis Oliver Wood… et la suite avait été une sorte de cacophonie… Le survivant avait décidé qu'il allait profiter de la vie et pour lui ça signifiait clairement sexe à gogo…

Ses préférences étaient claires : les hommes, à partir de là, il ne se fixait pas vraiment de limites… Il était devenu Le séducteur de Poudlard, adulé de tous… et pour ne pas rompre la tradition, il faisait bien entendu les choux gras de la presse chaque semaines…

Le seul qui ne voyait vraiment pas ça d'un très bon œil c'était le Prince des Serpentard, le sombre et charismatique Draco Malfoy…

Si l'on demandait à un élève lambda ce qu'il pensait de cette haine envers Harry Potter, il aurait sûrement répondu que Potter et Malfoy était comme chien et chat depuis toujours et que ça n'avait pas de raison de changer surtout depuis que le survivant avait la fâcheuse manie de multiplier les conquêtes et de voler la vedette au serpentard…

Tout à fait plausible, oui, et pourtant…

Si on avait pu poser la question à Blaise Zabini (et en admettant qu'il y réponde), il vous aurait expliqué qu'en fait Draco se moquait pas mal de ne plus établir le record des conquêtes masculines de Poudlard. Pendant la guerre il avait intégrer l'Ordre du Phénix et avait côtoyé Potter de près, il avaient même combattu ensemble…

Et malheureusement, le serpentard était tombé fou amoureux du survivant, c'est pourquoi chaque nouveau déballage des coucheries de Potter lui faisait tant de mal…

Il avait espérer qu'après la guerre, après avoir été si proches, Potter aurait appris à l'apprécier mais aucun rapprochement n'eut lieu entre les deux garçons…

Et aujourd'hui Draco Malfoy ne sortait ni ne couchait plus avec personne, son cœur été pris…et il ne pouvait se résoudre à trouver du réconfort ainsi…

Le seul plaisir de Draco, c'était d'observer son Gryffondor préféré dans ses taches de tous les jours : lorsqu'il déjeunait, lorsqu'il prenait des notes en cours, lorsqu'il sortait la nuit en pensant que personne ne le voyait…

Et justement, cette question préoccupait grandement Draco… depuis plusieurs semaines, Potter se rendait à l'extérieur du château pour retrouver quelqu'un en dehors de Poudlard dans une petite maison pas très loin… et ça devenait de plus en plus fréquent… alors que les prétendants d'Harry dans l'enceinte du château se faisaient plus rares…

Bien pire que tous les amants qu'il pouvait avoir, voilà ce que redoutait le plus Draco, que Harry tombe amoureux…

* * *

C'est pourquoi ce soir là, il décida de suivre le Gryffondor afin de démasquer l'amant en question et ensuite il aviserait sur la marche à suivre… Le tuer ? Oui pourquoi pas, pensa Draco…

Caché dans le renfoncement d'un mur, il attendait patiemment que Potter passe le premier, ce qui ne tarda pas à se produire… Il marchait à une allure modéré, et Draco lui laissa assez d'avance afin de pouvoir rester discret… Arrivé à la maison en question, Harry rentra sans plus de cérémonies… Draco fit le tour de la maison mais toutes les fenêtres avaient des rideaux qui dissimulaient parfaitement l'intérieur… Il entreprit donc de se poster près d'une fenêtre afin de pouvoir au moins guetter un bruit, surprendre un bout de conversation peu importe…

Et il fut exaucé…

« Encore là ? » fit une voix que Draco ne connaissait pas mais qui était sans conteste masculine…

« Oui, tu m'as beaucoup manqué » répondit la voix d'Harry.

« Harry, tu prends de mauvaises habitudes… » commença l'homme.

« Je sais… Est-si mal ? » dit Harry

« Tu connais déjà la réponse »

Draco se demandait bien de quoi il voulait parler, pour lui cette conversation n'avait pas le moindre sens, sinon que l'homme ne semblait pas particulièrement ravi de voir le survivant…

« J'ai besoin de toi Erwann » fit la voix du survivant dans un souffle.

Le cœur de Draco se brisa en mille morceaux et il dut faire preuve de toute la volonté qu'il avait pour rester et écouter la suite.

« D'accord pour ce soir, mais promet moi de lui parler » répondit Erwann.

« Je promet » fit Harry.

Draco entendit alors des mouvements. Et Quelques minutes plus tard des respirations étouffés…

Il prit alors la poudre d'escampette, les larmes au yeux…

Le même schéma se reproduisit les soirs suivants…

« Harry, je sais que tu ne m'aime pas, alors arête de venir… »

« Je ne peux pas Erwann… tu me fais trop penser à lui… »

« On ne peut pas vivre éternellement dans les rêves tu le sais… »

Draco se demandait bien a qui pouvait ressembler cet homme mais il été impossible de le voir et en conséquence il ne pouvait en avoir aucune idée…

Ce soir là, les deux amants prirent à nouveau la direction de la chambre et Draco s'esquiva ne souhaitant pas entendre l'homme qu'il aimait, prendre du plaisir avec un autre tout en pensant à un troisième dont il était amoureux… (vous suivez lol ?)

Draco ne se sentant pas le courage de rentrer se coucher se posa contre un chêne et contempla le lac de Poudlard. La vue le soir avec la lune était vraiment magnifique, pensa-t-il, j'aimerais partager ces moments avec Lui…

Il ne se rendit pas compte que ses paupières s'affaissaient de plus en plus ni qu'il s'endormait.

Ce fut une voix qui le tira de son sommeil et lorsqu'il voulut ouvrir les yeux, il faisait jour malgré qu'il fut très tôt…

« Eh oh ! Malfoy ! »

Draco leva les yeux pour découvrir devant lui le protagoniste de tous ses rêves.

« Har… Potter ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« J'allais te poser la même question Malfoy » fit Harry en rigolant « depuis quand tu dors sous les arbres ? »

« Je me suis endormi là… » répondit Draco encore un peu dans le vague. « Et toi que fais tu dehors à cette heure-ci ? »

« Tu es bien indiscret très cher et je te croyais un peu plus au courant de ma réputation » continua Harry.

Draco fit une drole de tête.

« Oui, je sais que tu étais un coureur Potter » soupira Draco.

« Etait ?! » fit Harry interrogatif.

« Oui était, tu as probablement trouvé quelqu'un maintenant, on entend plus trop parler de tes frasques, tu es amoureux n'est-ce pas Potter ? » poursuivit Draco.

Harry voulut répondre, mais les mots ne lui vinrent pas. Il se sentait piégé, comment pouvait-il savoir ça ?

« Ca ne te regarde pas Malfoy ! » cria presque Harry avant de prendre la direction du château.

Draco était peu fier de son intervention, qui finalement ne l'avait pas davantage aidé à trouver l'heureux élu, et avait contribué à se mettre Harry à dos.

* * *

Pourtant, au repas du déjeuner, un Potter très naturel vint le voir à la table des Serpentards.

« Malfoy, je peux te parler deux minutes ? »

Draco fut surpris mais ne le montra pas, il se leva et suivit Harry hors de la grande salle sans un mot.

Personne ne s'étonna de la gentillesse du survivant car depuis la guerre les relations étaient cordiales, mais de là à avoir des discussions privées… ça éveillait des soupçons chez certains.

Harry stoppa derrière les portes de la grande salle, baissa les yeux et se retourna vers Draco.

« Ecoutes Malfoy, je suis désolé pour mon agressivité de ce matin, ça m'a mis sur la défensive ce que tu as dis, tu comprend, je ne veux pas que ça filtre de nouveau dans la presse, d'autant que j'aime quelqu'un oui mais cette personne ne le sait pas… »

« C'est pas grave, je comprend. Tu sais loin de moi l'idée de vouloir te blesser, depuis la guerre on a évolué et… enfin… c'était une discussion purement amicale » répondit gentiment Draco « mais pourquoi n'avoues-tu pas tes sentiments à cette personne ? Et chez qui as-tu découché si cette personne n'est pas au fait de tes sentiments ? »

« C'est… compliqué… désolé… je peux pas t'en parler… tu comprends… »

« Oui. »

« Je te laisse alors… » fit Harry en partant.

Mais le soir même Draco attendit de nouveau Harry et le suivit par le chemin qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur…

« Lui as-tu parler ? » dit Erwann.

« Oui, mais… enfin ça n'a pas aboutit… »

« T'as-t-il rejeté ? »

« Non mais… »

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Draco aperçut que ce soir une fenêtre était resté entrouverte. Il s'y posta et observa la scène.

« S'il te plait… s'il te plait… » murmura Harry.

Et Draco vit un homme de dos s'agenouiller devant le survivant et commencer à défaire le bouton de son jean, baisser sa braguette tout en caressant le survivant. De là où il était Draco n'avait aperçut que les cheveux blonds de l'homme, un physique relativement mince et jeune, rien de plus flagrant que ça…

L'homme commençait à s'affairer à faire la meilleure fellation de sa vie au survivant qui avait poser ses mains dans les cheveux du blond et avait l'air de vraiment prendre son pied.

Draco détourna les yeux.

Harry était si beau, si parfait… Il aurait tant voulu qu'il s'abandonne de cette façon dans ses bras à lui… si seulement…

Les gémissements d'Harry se faisait de plus en plus rapides et Draco comprit que le survivant allait bientôt venir… et que c'était le moment pour lui de partir… Il voulut jeter un dernier coup d'œil quand à peine eut-il eu le temps de poser les yeux sur la scène qu'il entendit Harry gémir plus fort que les autres fois en se libérant :

« Dracoooo… »

Il en resta abasourdit. Avait-il bien entendu ? Bon sang, mais pourquoi criait-il son nom lorsqu'il jouissait ?

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions, il se dépêcha de faire demi-tour car il y avait du mouvement et il ne pouvait rester là.

Toute la nuit il ressassa cette histoire, faisant enfin le lien entre l'homme blond et lui-même… Y avait-il un espoir ?

Dès le lendemain, Draco fit le pied de grue devant les appartements de Son Gryffondor et l'attrapa brusquement par le col dès qu'il le vit, les yeux rouges et des cernes de n'avoir pas dormi.

« Malfoy ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend bordel ? Lâches-moi tout de suite ! »

Et Malfoy s'exécuta…

Sans plus de cérémonies il enchaîna…

« Je t'ai vu avec lui Potter. »

« Pardon ? » fit Harry.

« Je t'ai vu avec cet homme hier soir. »

Harry déglutit. Mais il se reprit bien vite… Il haussa les épaules l'air de rien…

« Et alors, je fais ce que je veux, je crois, tu n'as pas le droit de juger ce que je fais. » fit Harry le ton hautain.

« Je t'ai vu jouir en criant mon nom… » reprit Draco de plus belle…

A suivre...

Une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plait, merci d'avoir lu !


	2. Chapter 2

**Ne pars pas avec lui (Chapitre 2)**

_Les chiffres : lu 497 fois, 13 reviews (merciii, merciii mille fois !) …_

_15 personnes ont coché l'alerte pour suivre l'histoire, pourquoi ne pas mettre un ti commentaire en meme tps, svp?_

_En tout cas merci a vous… Et bonne lecture…_

* * *

« Je t'ai vu avec lui Potter. »

« Pardon ? » fit Harry.

« Je t'ai vu avec cet homme hier soir. »

Harry déglutit. Mais il se reprit bien vite… Il haussa les épaules l'air de rien…

« Et alors, je fais ce que je veux, je crois, tu n'as pas le droit de juger ce que je fais. » fit Harry le ton hautain.

« Je t'ai vu jouir en criant mon nom… » Reprit Draco de plus belle…

Harry en resta bouche bée_. Eh merde !_ pensa-t-il. _Que faire ? _

Il se tordait les mains et Draco nota combien il était gêné d'aborder ce sujet…

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! »

« Combien y a-t-il de personnes qui porte le même prénom que moi, Potter? N'insulte pas mon intelligence s'il te plait ! »

Harry été fou de rage, il ne savait pas quoi dire qui ne l'enfoncerait pas davantage.

« Que veux-tu savoir que tu ne saches pas déjà Malfoy, tout est dis ! Vas-y maintenant, rie moi au nez ! »

Mais Draco ne rigola pas. Pas du tout même.

« Qu'est-ce que ca veut dire Harry ? » fit-il en insistant bien sur le prénom. « Dis-le-moi… »

_Dis-moi que tu m'aimes bordel !_ pensa-t-il en fermant les yeux une seconde.

Harry le fixa droit dans les yeux mais ne dit rien, que pouvait-il dire ?

Draco attendit mais sa patience avait des limites, et Harry ne semblait pas décidé à lui faire part de quoi que ce soit…

Il cherchait une échappatoire… _A situation misérable, recours misérable ! _se dit Harry.

« Est-ce q… est-ce que tu m'aimes Potter ? » demanda Draco, en baissant les yeux…

Draco pensait qu'Harry éviterait la question ou garderait le silence… Mais ce ne fut pas le cas… Au lieu de ça, Draco entendit soudain un éclat de rire…

Il releva les yeux et trouva Harry en train de s'esclaffer, en se tenant le ventre.

« Tu… tu crois q… que je… t'aime ?! » fit Harry en riant aux éclats.

Draco était abasourdi, puis son visage se ferma, de déception, de honte et de tristesse… Harry ne l'aimait pas, et en plus il se foutait royalement de lui…

« Voyons Draco, ne sois pas stupide ! C'est juste du désir physique ! » Rajouta-t-il « Tu ne croyais quand même pas que toi et moi… ? Ah ah ! »

Draco se retourna et partit. Harry ne vit pas une larme rouler sur sa joue, mais il cessa de rire une fois le serpentard partit. _A situation misérable, recours misérable !_

Draco était complètement brisé, mortifié… Sa peine n'avait pas de limites, il avait si mal qu'il aurait voulut mourir sur place… Il n'alla pas déjeuner ce jour là. Il s'assit alors dans le parc, _comme le faisait Harry_, pensa-t-il, _maudit sois tu, tu reviens toujours à mon esprit !_

Draco pensait de plus en plus à se jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie… lorsqu'un Potter vint à nouveau le voir…

« Salut » fit Harry.

Draco ne répondit pas.

« Tu n'es pas venu déjeuner, ni en cours de potions… »

Draco regardait toujours dans le vide.

« Malfoy ! Je te parle ! »

« Dégage Potter, je ne veux pas te voir » fit la voix morne de Draco.

Harry soupira alors et rebroussa chemin. Mais après quelque pas, il s'arrêta et dit :

« Et toi Draco, que ressens-tu pour moi ? »

Draco ne dit rien.

« Pas grand-chose apparemment, poursuivit Harry. Alors cesse de faire l'enfant veux-tu ? »

« Va te faire foutre Potter ! T'es qui pour juger de ce que je fais ? Dégage ! »

Harry partit.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Draco fut convoqué chez son parrain le professeur Snape.

Il frappa à la porte puis entra.

« Assis-toi Draco » fit Severus Snape en sortant d'une pièce adjacente pour le rejoindre.

« Parrain » le salua Draco.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu à mon cour mardi ? » demanda Snape sereinement.

« J'ai oublié. » répondit Draco comme il aurait dit « Non merci » en refusant une tasse de café.

« Je ne trouve pas ça très drôle… » Renifla Severus « J'ai remarqué que Potter avait un comportement atypique, est-ce qu'il aurait un quelconque rapport avec cette affaire d'oubli ? »

« Peut-être » avoua Draco.

« Il t'a donc révélé ses sentiments ? » questionna Severus.

Draco crut qu'il avait mal entendu, _est-ce qu'il lui avait révélait ses sentiments ? Mais qui ? Harry ?_

« Pardon ? » fit un instant Draco. « Je te croyais plus au fait des différences entre désir et amour parrain… »

Snape lui lança un regard perçant.

« En effet, c'est pourquoi j'affirme que Potter a des sentiments pour toi. » répondit Severus.

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'il a dit » fit Draco la voix un peu plus tremblante qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« Bien entendu ! » soupira Snape comme si c'était une évidence. « C'est un gryffondor… »

Draco le regarda mais ne dit rien. Il était un peu perdu. Son parrain avait-il donc perdu l'esprit ?

« Tu te souviens quand tu as été malade… et que nous t'avons gardé un mois entier alité au quartier général de l'Ordre… » Commença Severus.

Draco acquiesça.

« Potter était chaque soirs à tes côtés… » Continua Snape. « J'ai cru un moment que vous étiez ensemble car vous étiez proches mais… »

« Nous ne l'avons jamais été » dit Draco d'une voix triste.

« Je sais. Mais un soir j'ai surpris Harry dans ta chambre et il te parlait Draco. Oh bien sur tu n'entendais rien parce que tu restais des jours et des jours plongé dans un sommeil artificiel… mais moi j'ai entendu… »

« Que disait-il ? » demanda Draco de plus en plus septique.

« J'ai trouvé ça un peu mièvre quoique c'est du gryffondor tout craché… » fit Severus avec un moue dégoutée.

« Parrain ! Qu'a-t-il dit ?! » S'impatienta Draco.

« Il a dit qu'il t'aimait. Qu'il ne voulait pas que tu meures, qu'il vivait et se battait pour toi. Il a dit qu'il savait que tout était vain entre vous et qu'il ne tenterait rien parce que tu ne l'aimerais jamais... »

Draco était abasourdi. Mais pourquoi s'était-il moqué de lui alors ? Par peur surement.

« Stupide Gryffondor » fit Draco en se levant et en partant.

« De rien » fit Severus une fois seul et il esquissa un rictus.

* * *

Draco regarda sa montre, il était déjà onze heures passé. _Bon sang_, pensa-t-il, _Harry doit déjà être en chemin !_

Il se mit alors à courir comme un dératé et pris le chemin qu'il avait tant de fois pris ces dernières semaines : celui qui menait à la cabane. Au bout de quelques minutes, il aperçut une ombre plus loin qui marchait à une allure normale.

« Potter ! » cria Draco et la dite ombre se retourna pour lui faire face.

Il franchit alors les quelques mètres qui les séparaient. Il faisait nuit mais il eut le temps de voir Harry passer sa manche sur sa joue. Et Draco les vit : c'était juste une petite lueur qui brillait dans le reflet de la lune, juste une larme qu'on avait tenté d'effacer trop vite…

« Tu pleures… ? » demanda Draco.

Mais Harry se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir en réponse.

« Harry… » Commença Draco.

« Quoi ? » fit celui-ci en faisant mine de prendre un air indifférent.

« Je… » mais les mots moururent dans sa bouche.

« Je suis attendu Malfoy, je pense que t'es au courant… alors si t'as rien à me dire… » Répondit Harry.

Et Draco ne dit rien. Il y a cinq minutes tout était clair dans sa tête et maintenant plus rien ne venait…

« Bonne nuit Malfoy » fit alors Harry en partant.

A peine eut-il fait quelques pas que la voix de Draco l'interrompit…

« Attend ! » fit Draco précipitamment en se rapprochant à nouveau de sa Némésis.

« Ne pars pas avec lui… » dit-il dans un souffle.

Harry le regarda, il paraissait surpris.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Harry.

_A suivre…_

_Pensez à la review svp, ça motive !_


	3. Chapter 3

Ne pars pas avec lui (partie 3)

Genre : Slash HPDM - Ne lisez pas si vous n'aimez pas ce genre, vous êtes prévenus !

Résumé : Harry découche presque tous les soirs et se dit amoueux d'un homme inaccessible... Cela inquiète Draco au plus haut point... HPDM

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Cette fanfiction n'a pas un but lucratif.

* * *

Comme d'hab je suis méga pas dans les temps ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! Merci pour vos reviews ca me touche énormément !

* * *

Précedemment...

_« Je suis attendu Malfoy, je pense que t'es au courant… alors si t'as rien à me dire… » Répondit Harry._

_Et Draco ne dit rien. Il y a cinq minutes tout était clair dans sa tête et maintenant plus rien ne venait…_

_« Bonne nuit Malfoy » fit alors Harry en partant._

_A peine eut-il fait quelques pas que la voix de Draco l'interrompit…_

_« Attend ! » fit Draco précipitamment en se rapprochant à nouveau de sa Némésis._

_« Ne pars pas avec lui… » dit-il dans un souffle._

_Harry le regarda, il paraissait surpris._

_« Pourquoi ? » demanda Harry._

* * *

POV DRACO

Le moment de vérité se dit Draco…

Ca se joue maintenant alors ne merde pas bordel

Draco dis lui !

Dis-lui !!!!

Dis lui ou bien… il va s'en aller… et tu ne le verras plus… t'auras loupé ta chance… t'as le droit d'être heureux…

Il n'y a que toi qui peut le faire, il est si borné qu'il verrait pas un Ronfak Cornu à côté d'un portoloin…

Stupide Gryffondor…

-Pardon ? fit Harry, interloqué.

Oops...

-Quoi? Fit Draco sur un ton dégagé.

-Tu as dis « Stupide Gryffondor » !

-Vraiment ?

Essaye de gagner du temps ! Voilà Parfait, il se détend …

Harry soupira.

Ou pas…

FIN POV DRACO

-J'ai mieux à faire.

-Nooonnn !

Dans un geste qu'il ne réfléchit même pas, Draco agrippa Harry par le bras, peut-être un peu trop fort parce que ce dernier eu un rictus de douleur, le précipita vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, une main sur sa nuque.

Harry ne se débattit pas plus d'une seconde et lorsqu'il prit conscience du baiser en cours, se jeta encore un peu plus sur Draco, le voulant de tout son être.

Pourtant, il le repoussa violemment au milieu du baiser… si fort que Draco en tomba à terre.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend putain ? fit Draco en se relevant en colère.

Harry le regarda, il semblait vouloir dire quelque chose mais ne trouvait pas les mots ou pas la force de les prononcer…

Draco fut attendrit par son air perdu.

-Harry… se radoucit Draco, excuse moi j'aurais pas du être si direct… mais je savais pas comment te montrer mes sentiments… tu es si…buté !

Harry ne disait mot et écoutait le Serpentard, son cœur battait a tout rompre dans sa poitrine, il sentait que quelque chose d'important était en train de se produire…

-Ecoute c'est pas la peine de se mentir… je sais qu tu ressens quelque chose pour moi et…

-N'importe quoi ! fit Harry.

-Harry… tu ne peux pas mentir ! T'as répondu a mon baiser putain ! Et si tu t'en fous de moi, pourquoi tu vas voir ce mec ? Pourquoi tu penses a moi quand tu es avec lui ?! s'énerva Draco. C'est quoi qui te gêne ? D'être un putain de pédé ou que ce soit moi qui te mette dans cet état ?

-Je sais pas…

-Pourquoi on pourrait pas juste essayer d'etre ensemble… Je te demande pas en mariage je t'oblige a rien, on pourrait juste se voir et essayer… pour voir si nous deux ça fonctionne… qu'est-ce que ça coûte ?

-Si Ron apprend ça, il va…

-On s'en fout de Weasley ! Depuis quand t'as besoin de son approbation pour faire quoique ce soit ! C'est toi qui décidé Harry…

-Et toi ?

-Quoi moi ?

-Tu sembles en savoir long sur moi, mais toi tu m'as pas dit ce que tu ressentais…

-Je pense que c'est évident… fit Draco plus doucement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu…

-Dis-le quand même…

C'était presque une supplique, et Draco comprit que s'il ne disait pas ces deux mots, le Gryffondor ne lui ferait jamais confiance. Il avait besoin de les entendre parce qu'il n'avait pas du les entendre souvent, et que ça représentait quelque chose de fort pour lui.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Draco, lui, ne les avait jamais prononcé… Et c'était si dur, c'était que des mots oui, mais leur signification pesait lourd dans la gorge du serpentard…

-Je… commença Draco mais son souffle s'éteignit brutalement…

C'était si difficile, une peur panique s'emparait de lui, il ne savait pas d'ou ça venait mais c'était là et ça compliquait beaucoup les choses… Beaucoup trop à son goût…

-Dis-le…supplia Harry.

Il fallait qu'il le fasse, il savait que s'il n 'y arrivait pas, il allait le perdre. Et s'il le perdait, ce serait probablement définitif. Comment supporter de l'avoir approché si près et de l'avoir perdu alors qu'il ne lui restait qu'un pas a franchi vers lui, il avait fait le plus dur, il était au bout du chemin, il avait enduré ces nuits à le suivre, alors il pouvait bien lui dire ces deux mots…

-Je…

-Oui…

-Je…t'aime…

Draco poussa un soupir et osa relever les yeux pour regarder Harry. Il fit bien parce que le gryffondor se précipita sur lui comme une tornade et se blottit dans ces bras en le serrant si fort qu'il se sentit étouffé…

-Merci, merci, merci, merci, merci…répétait Harry comme une litanie…

Draco se dit que c'était bien le moment de faire de l'humour pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère…

-Tu sais normalement, on répond « Moi aussi » et pas « Merci »…

-Désolé… J'ai tellement attendu ce moment, je m'étais fait à l'idée que ça n'arriverait jamais et c'était si dur sans toi… Embrasse-moi…

Et Draco le fit. Lui transmettant tout son amour, lui offrant réconfort et chaleur…

* * *

Il passèrent la soirée à discuter et s'embrasser dans l'herbe en regardant les étoiles… Draco avait bien compris que sous cette apparente débauche se cachait un être blessé qui avait besoin de temps et d'affection…

-Harry ?

-Oui… ?

-Tu n'iras plus avec lui n'est-ce pas ?

-Non…

Il y eut un silence…

-Draco ?

-Mmh ?

-J'ai peur…

-Je te protegerais…

-Je ne t'ai même pas dit de quoi j'avais peur…

-Peu importe de quoi, je te protègerais… Je t'aime Harry.

* * *

Fin ou A suivre? Je sais pas !


End file.
